


Daddy 1.0

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Children, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, M/M, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новая, расширенная версия Дженсена Эклза и старый добрый виртуальный секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Написан на ФБ-2013.  
> Бета: Addie Dee

— Она должна так много плакать? — вместо «Привет, чувак!», вместо «Удобно ли тебе говорить?», вместо «Соскучился, засранец?» выпаливает Дженсен, стоит принять вызов в видеочате.  
  
— А то! — важно кивает Джаред и шлепается с размаху на кровать, с удовольствием вытягивая ноги и устраивая на животе ноутбук. — Считай, это прошивка такая, ничего не поделаешь.   
  
— Ты сейчас в самом деле использовал слово «прошивка» применительно к моей дочери? — в голосе доблестного папаши угроза, но она совсем, совсем не пугает так, как должна бы.   
  
Даже через полстраны, даже на запаздывающей, идущей пикселями картинке видно, насколько Дженсен вымотан. Он бывает таким в конце съемочной недели ближе к финалу сезона, прямо перед тем, как сесть с Клифом в машину: еще функционирует на адреналине, на привычном откате от эмоций Дина, на необходимости держать себя в толпе людей, но вот-вот растечется по заднему сиденью, оплывет лицом, как нагретый пластилин, теряя даже намек на хоть какое-то выражение, губы приоткроются, уголки глаз поедут вниз, и он привалится к Джареду плечом — тяжело, тепло, устало.   
  
Только вот сейчас, в своем доме в Эл-Эй, Дженсен считает, что не имеет права никуда приваливаться: Джаред то ли придумывает, то ли правда слышит далекие детские рыдания.   
  
— Все по плану, — пожимает он плечами. — Они ревут, мамы делают свою непонятную мамскую работу, папы в истерике висят на люстре. Так устроен мир. Температуру измерил?  
  
Дженсен кивает и трет покрасневшие глаза.   
  
— Кормили, конечно?   
  
— Нет, голодом морим! — рявкает Дженсен.  
  
— У Данниль с молоком нормально?   
  
— И с хера ли ты спрашиваешь?  
  
Дженсен терпеть не может трепаться в видеочате со своего планшета и, похоже, сам не очень понимает, зачем позвонил. Но Джаред-то понимает. Вот чтобы кто-то, кому не надо выписывать за консультации чеки и кому в самом деле не похуй, задал все эти занудные никчемные вопросы.   
  
— Я спрашиваю, потому что имплантаты, — осторожно намекает он.  
  
— А, — рассеянно отзывается Дженсен и отворачивается, смотрит куда-то на дверь своей спальни, прислушивается. — Молоко есть. Но Данниль собирается бросать грудное вскармливание. Через неделю или две.  
  
— Жен не кормила вообще.  
  
— Я помню. Ты вынес мне этим мозг начисто.  
  
— Я помню, — улыбается Джаред.  
  
Томас спит давно, Женевьев еще вчера уехала к друзьям, за что Джаред ей очень благодарен. Он рванул в Остин к сыну и хотел провести с ним побольше времени вдвоем.   
  
— Томас закатывал такие истерики, от которых молоко скисало и с деревьев осыпались листья. А мальчики, говорят, в смысле ора всухую делают девочек. Как я тебя в «Гитар хиро».   
  
Дженсена это не веселит и вообще не успокаивает, ну ни чуточки.   
  
— Тебе надо угомониться. Ты только Джей-Джей нервируешь и Данниль бесишь.  
  
— Про Джей-Джей не знаю, очень надеюсь, что все не так. А вот ее мама точно мечтает закопать меня где-нибудь за бассейном. По-тихому. Не пускает меня к дочери.  
  
— Пользуйся моментом. Скоро девчонка пойдет, потом побежит, потом ты сам не будешь знать, как от нее отвязаться.  
  
— Скоро? — задирает брови Дженсен.  
  
Джареду очень надо коснуться его виска. Вылизать солоноватую кожу по кромке волос, стоящих сейчас дыбом, растолкать-разгладить кончиком языка глубокую складку между бровей, привалить Дженсена к себе и приказать: «Спи!» — а потом держать его плечом, расслабленного, тяжелого, спокойного.   
  
— У тебя пятно на футболке. — замечает между прочим Джаред. — Коричневое.   
  
Он лениво тянет из шлевок ремень, возится в кровати, пытаясь одновременно раздеться и удержать на себе ноутбук.  
  
Дженсен брезгливо смотрит на свой живот, оттопырив нижнюю губу. Джареду по-глупому хочется ухватить его за эту мягкую губу двумя пальцами и оттянуть.   
  
— Блядь. Ореховый соус. Вьетнамский. У Данниль играют гормоны, и она жрет всякую хуйню непотребную! Блядь!  
  
— Ты когда спал?   
  
— Чего? Ночью, — Дженсен с увлеченным раздражением елозит большим пальцем по ткани, как будто можно вот так, руками, оттереть с одежды хоть что-то ореховое. Или вьетнамское.  
  
— Перед тем, как Джей-Джей родилась?  
  
— Слушай. Я что сказать хотел.  
  
Дженсен забывает про ебаное пятно на футболке, приближается вплотную к веб-камере, и теперь можно рассмотреть каждый волосок его рыжей щетины. Он облизывает губы коротким беспокойным движением и понижает голос гулко:  
  
— Не знаю, все так странно. И я ничего не могу сделать, только ждать, а это бесит, знаешь ли! И я не хочу, чтобы ее кто-то видел. Вообще никогда.  
  
— Ей придется пойти в школу. — Ну, хоть один из них должен сохранять здравомыслие? — И на нее собираюсь смотреть я. Ужасно интересно на нее смотреть.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, о чем я, — отмахивается Дженсен, потом замирает, смаргивает на долю секунды свои взвинченность и накрученное беспокойство и улыбается горделиво: — Классная, да?  
  
— Очень! — искренне отвечает Джаред.   
  
— Погоди.  
  
Дженсен срывается с места, и пока в окошке видеочата видны только угол кровати и дверь шкафа, Джаред снимает футболку, тянет с тумбочки пульт от кондиционера, понижая температуру в комнате — слишком жарко. Нет никакого желания играть в обратку и возвращать мяч на чужое поле: когда родился Томас, всех окружающих удалось задурить самоуверенной важностью. Только не Дженсена — тот через пару дней просек: не умеет Джаред ни черта, не понимает, не знает и до усрачки боится сделать что-нибудь неправильное, непоправимое, дурацкое, лишнее. Но Дженсен Эклз в приступе паники? Джаред слишком его любит, чтобы стебать.  
  
— Заснула, — измученно улыбается в камеру вернувшийся Дженсен.  
  
— Я слишком люблю тебя, чувак, чтобы стебать. Просто для справки.  
  
У Дженсена не хватает сил даже на ответную колкость или признание, только на кривоватую усмешку.   
  
— Ты там голый, что ли? — щурится он близоруко. Вроде бы, как операцию на глаза сделал, избавился от этой привычки, откуда ж оно опять?   
  
— Ложись-ка тоже в кроватку, а? Час ночи.   
  
Джаред вытягивается на боку и устраивает рядом ноутбук. В этом доме они так еще не трахались, и Джаред у себя в голове имеет в виду новый дом Эклзов, конечно. Он сгибает одну ногу в колене, чтобы обзор был лучше, и перебирает пальцами по мошонке, трет костяшками вену, толкает член вверх, поднимаясь им и поднимая его для Дженсена.   
  
— Эм-м-м, — тянется неуверенное, но Джаред прикрывает глаза, не собираясь спорить. — А если зайдет Данниль.  
  
— Та Данниль, которая не выходит из своего крыла дома и не выносит твою спальню? — уточняет Джаред и отводит колено еще дальше, приподнимает, тянет к плечу, наверчивая кулак плотно сверху вниз: головка, под головкой, ствол. — Или та Данниль, которой похуй?  
  
Дженсен дышит в микрофон хрипло, укоризненно, возбужденно. Щурится, приближается к камере, почти расплывается на мониторе. Джаред кликом распахивает окошко видеочата во весь экран, как будто таким смешным способом можно увидеть больше, ниже: мягкий пояс домашних вытертых джинсов, разваленные, широко раздвинутые под столом колени, голую стопу, идеальные пальцы со слишком длинным средним — Дженсен наверняка цепляется ногой за колесо кресла.  
  
Он сдается удивительно быстро — обычно прикидывается, что не выносит вирт, до последнего сидит с такой мордой, будто делает великое одолжение, выставляясь. Потом, правда, не заткнуть, когда он срывается и взрывается сексом весь; у Джареда тогда моментом едет крыша и потеют ладони, спина, подмышки, яйца от вида Дженсена, который долбит себя двумя пальцами, так что розоватая плоть сжимается вокруг костяшек, от лавины похабных слов, вылетающих из обожаемого рта: «Ты ебаный мокрый сон, Джаред, откуда ж у тебя такой хрен, Джаред, хочу услышать, как в тебе хлюпает, Джаред, кончай со мной, сволочь, залей клавиатуру».   
  
Сейчас же Дженсен молчит — как-то ранимо-беспомощно, странно — но Джаред видит, как он отъезжает слегка от стола, торопливо дергает молнию и ныряет ладонью в мягкие поношенные джинсы. Облизывает судорожно губы и скороговорит в камеру:  
  
— Отсосал бы тебе прямо сейчас, Падалеки. Смазал бы языком член.   
  
Аж глаза распахиваются, и стон бьется о стенки глотки, так вовремя это звучит. Джаред охотно демонстрирует свое согласие серией мелких жестких скользящих движений кулака вниз-вниз-вниз, сминая яйца ладонью другой руки.   
  
— Покажи, покажи мне, а? — Джаред тянет шею в попытке лучше разглядеть, как там Дженсен шурует в штанах, как гладит себя, не отрывая плывущего жадного взгляда от своего планшета.   
  
Джаред облизывает пальцы, трахает свой рот, дрочит яростно и до жжения сухо. Потом меняет руки: влажную ладонь на член, сухую — снова в рот.  
  
— Долбаный амбидекстр! — выдыхает Дженсен, приподнимается и спускает штаны до колен.   
  
Это не так, Джаред — правша, но в сексе ему действительно пофиг: правой или левой. Снизу или сверху. Главное, чтобы с Дженсеном, с ним как-то все получается сподручнее, удачнее, ярче, блядь, глубже, туже, еще, ах-х…   
  
Сегодня Дженсен тих, тревожен, жаден в движениях и взглядах. И очень краток.   
  
— Развернись, — командует он тихо.   
  
Матрас пружинит, когда Джаред переворачивается, отклячивает в камеру задницу, разводит в дырке пальцы, снова сводит, играет, трет костяшкой по кругу, смотрит-смотрит-смотрит через плечо.  
  
— Сегодня хочешь засадить мне? — выстанывает он, натираясь головкой о слишком жесткую простыню, дрожа бедрами.   
  
— Ты против? Ум-м-м… Да воткнись уже!  
  
— Я бы тебя выебал сейчас. Никогда не ебал папашек, — подколка сама собой срывается с губ, но Джаред, вопреки словам, засаживает внутрь два пальца разом, крутит запястьем, ввинчивается, двигается задницей на экран, на камеру, на Дженсена, мечтая быть к нему так близко, как получится.   
  
Ноутбук оказывается зажат между пяток, и, наверное, Дженсену с такого ракурса вообще ни черта не видно — лишь огромное расплывчато-розовое пятно вместо задницы, в которую ритмично входят пальцы.   
  
Ч-черт, хочется больше, и да — глубже, туда, к простате.  
  
— Дженс, ну! — незнамо о чем просит Джаред. Он влегкую может играть этот моноспектакль для вымотанного Дженсена хоть всю ночь с перерывами на каждый посторгазменный стакан вискаря и, возможно, сигарету, но тяжелого дыхания из динамиков и мокрого звука ритмичной дрочки мучительно мало.   
  
— Хочешь сесть на меня? — почти не срывая голоса, интересуется Дженсен. — У меня такой толстый. Тугой. Тебе вечно надо много, да, Падалеки? Потому что тебя пиздец как много.  
  
Этого достаточно, вполне, спасибо. Джаред дергается на своих пальцах, сжимается, надрачивает, течет смазкой на простыню.   
  
Он, как хлопушка с фейерверком, взрывается словами, смехом, фырканьем, он непрерывно смотрит в монитор из-под руки, ловит каждое движение сжатого кулака Дженсена, тащится, не скрываясь, от того, как тот кусает нижнюю губу, как сдерживается, как горячо гладит восхищенным откровенным взглядом.  
  
— Тебе и надо, — говорит Джаред, — чтобы меня было много. Ты на этом сидишь, знаешь ли.   
  
Оргазм набухает внутри, между простатой и яйцами, наполняет, распирает — не удержаться. Джаред переворачивается, неловко путаясь в пододеяльнике одной ногой, выпрямляется над ноутбуком, нависает членом в камеру.  
  
— Знаешь, зараза, свои удачные ракурсы, — в хриплом голосе Дженсена слышится восторженная улыбка.  
  
Там, в своем уже не новом доме, Дженсен стонет сладко-сладко, дрожит так, что колесики кресла скрипят тонко, и Джаред входит в финальный ритм: правой — быстрый круг по животу книзу, надавить на лобок двумя пальцами, левой — резко и сильно по члену, не задевая головки, смешивая звуки общей дрочки, пачкая монитор смазкой при каждом толчке вперед.   
  
Перед последним движением кулака Джаред заводит за спину руку и вставляет сразу три, отклоняясь одновременно, расширяя себя, расплескиваясь под длинное «Да-а-а, Джаред, мой хороший» и сразу следом лихорадочное, жесткое:   
  
— Не выдергивай!  
  
Джаред из последних сил разворачивается, падает мордой в матрас и показывает Дженсену свою растраханную дырку.   
  
Оргазм Дженсена он распознает всегда — со звуком, или без звука, или по телефону, или через дверь трейлера, или из-за картонной стенки ванной комнаты одной из двух квартир в Ванкувере, снятых телеканалом после продажи их с Дженсеном дома. CW могли бы не тратиться на два жилья, но, с другой стороны — Женевьев с Томасом есть, где остановиться, когда они приезжают. Кстати, согласится ли там ночевать Данниль с Джей-Джей?  
  
Мысли, вялые, как сонные рыбы, заплывают в голову, и не хватало еще выключиться вот так, перед монитором кверху задницей.   
  
Когда Джаред поворачивается, Дженсен сидит с голым торсом и вытирает пальцы футболкой с ореховым пятном. Он сытый, мягкий и, похоже, совсем без сил. У Джареда екает в желудке, так хочется его поцеловать.   
  
— Слушай, вырубаюсь, — честно сообщает Дженсен и оглядывается на кровать.  
  
— Падай, ага, — кивает Джаред, усаживается перед ноутбуком и наблюдает, как полуголый Дженсен в обнимку со своим планшетом ползет в кровать, устраивает под спиной подушку и улыбается расслабленно-сонно:  
  
— Спасибо, чувак.  
  
Джаред удивленно вздергивает брови.   
  
— Ну, за советы, и за… за это, — поясняет Дженсен, вяло взмахивая пальцами перед лицом.  
  
— В любое время, — улыбается Джаред.  
  
Он смотрит, как Дженсен сползает на подушку, как вырубается, гаснет вместе с экраном своего планшета, и удовлетворенно захлопывает крышку ноутбука.


End file.
